Sora Minato
Sora Minato is an official Role-Play character of Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4. He is a pure-blooded Saiyan from The Planet of the Gods. He is the grandson of Lord Hikari Minato, and son of Queen Nami Minato, making him the current prince of the planet and heir to the throne. After returning home after many years, Sora betrayed and got rid of his parents, and took over as the new King of The Planet of the Gods and Lord of the Universal Saiyan Protectorate. Quickly, Sora was overthrown and dethroned by his grandfather which caused him to quickly flee and vanish into the Universe. __TOC__ Background Sora Minato was born to Queen Nami Minato and her husband King Kasai Minato. Throughout his life, both of his parents raised him quite well and trained him in various martial arts and the utilization of his Ki. However, being born as a Saiyan, he didn't really need it as he had natural fighting ability and Ki control. The training further enhanced and honed his abilities though, so it was very helpful. Making him into a very powerful martial artist and Saiyan warrior. Ever since he was an infant, Sora had always been a rather violent individual with many outbursts of anger and rage. As he got older, he became quite a pessimistic, arrogant, cocky, and a flat-out battle-hungry individual. He enjoyed getting into trouble, starting fights, and destroying things. Throwing tantrums and attacking people all the time because he wanted to fight people so much. Sora had a strong irresistible urge to constantly fight people and cause destruction. Something he could not control, and caused many problems throughout his life. His parents did their best to calm him down, restrain him, and discipline him. But nothing they did could satisfy Sora's primal desires for battle and destruction that burned much stronger than they did in any other Saiyan. Eventually, everyone began to fear Sora and hate him, even some members of his family. Not only because of his personality, but because of the Minato Clan's history. Historically, all members of the Minato Clan are born pure-hearted with no evil in them at all. However, every once in a while a single member is born impure, with a great deal of evil in them. This member usually ends up being considered a failure for not living up to the family tradition and even an omen as they almost always end up killing their own family and trying to overthrow them to claim the throne. This is because they are not allowed to become king or queen if they are impure as that means they cannot become a Super Saiyan God even if they are the eldest in their generation. If this member does succeed in their goals, they end up bringing about an era of darkness and despair across the entire planet. However, they usually end up being killed and dethroned by other family members rather quickly to restore peace to the planet. It is because of this, that many believe Sora will end up the same way and many despise and fear him. This has caused Sora to have no friends and a bad relationship with his family. Causing him to become even more pessimistic, violent, and only increased his primal bloodlust for destruction. Sora's grandfather, Hikari Minato has spent time with his grandson whenever he could doing his best to try to make his grandson into a better person and help rid of him of the evil plaguing him. However, Hikari has failed to do so and has only alienated his grandson even further. One day, Sora overheard his family talking about the history of the Minato Clan's familial history. Once Sora found out about the history of the impure members of his family like himself, he declared that he would never end up like that and do whatever he could in order to prevent that. Such as secluding himself away from everyone and spending most time alone and by himself, causing his family to worry even more about him. Nowadays, Sora has decided that he would venture out beyond his homeworld and hopefully find someway to change himself and get away from all the hate back home, aiming to hopefully create a better life for himself and prove he is good. Personality Unlike his grandfather, Sora is rather relaxed, laid-back, and pessimistic. He tends to look at the negative side of things and only looks at the bad in situations. However, he is not a coward. As like most Saiyans, he has a strong primal desire for intense battles and fights that he cannot ignore. In fact, his blood lust for a good battle may burn even deeper than it does in most Saiyans. As Sora has been described as being rather violent, brutal, cocky, and arrogant in most situations. In fact, it's because of this, that Sora is not pure-hearted like most members of the royal family are. This means that due to his impurity, he is incapable of ever becoming a Super Saiyan God unless he can become pure hearted in the future. Which is a problem, since it is tradition that whoever achieves the Super Saiyan God form in each generation of the royal bloodline is the one who becomes the next ruler. But due to his stubborn personality and constant streak of causing problems and doing bad things, this seems unlikely for him. On top of that, almost all members of the royal family who were impure, ended up becoming villains and killing their own family members and bringing an era of despair. It is because of all of this, that many consider Sora unfit to be ever become king and consider him a complete failure and even an omen to his entire planet. But despite all of this, Hikari stills looks at the good in his grandson more than anything else and constantly does his best to make his grandson happier and uplifted. But to no avail, as Sora shuns even his own grandfather and his mother as well. Sora usually secludes himself alone in his room or elsewhere to avoid being in public places. Overall, Sora has decided that he wants to prove that he is not some evil monster and isn't going to murder his own family, take over the throne by force, and bring an era of darkness like a handful of members have done in the past. However, this would all change as Sora had ended up becoming The Omen destined to happen. Once this happened, Sora's personality changed and he became even colder, crueler, and overall darker. He didn't value the life of others at all, not even his own family, and showed no hesitation in nearly killing his own family before enslaving and torturing them. In conclusion, Sora had transformed into a cold-blooded maniac and psychopath who took pride and joy in the pain and suffering of others. However, unlike before, he has managed to control his primal desire for blood and destruction. Abilities As a pure-blooded Saiyan of the Minato Clan born and raised on The Planet of the Gods, Sora is an incredibly powerful individual. He was born with a natural affinity to ki, compared to some weaker races out there such as humans who have to train for years in it's use to even properly use it. As a child, he was considered stronger than the majority of the other Saiyans on his planet, a planet filled with several hundred million Saiyans who can all at least go Super Saiyan with the adults being able to go all the way up to Super Saiyan 4. Showing Sora's immense prodigal prowess since even a young age. During the beginning of his teenage years, Sora showed the capability to defeat and nearly kill Nikad J. Michael. Albeit Nikad was severely weakened after the fight with General Iskatyu of The Herulean Empire. By the time Sora reached his late teens, he had already fully mastered the first four Super Saiyan forms and had power that could only be surpassed by his parents, Lord Kasai Minato (An USSJ) and Queen Nami Minato (An SSJGSSJ), who were the strongest of their entire planet. Upon returning from his intense 12-year long training regiment across the Universe, Sora had mastered his power as a Super Saiyan Devil and was able to best his mother in combat after a long and intense battle. Physical Abilities Compared to most species, even those trained in the use of ki and other energies, Sora possesses an enormously large amount of physical strength, speed, durability, senses, and perception. As a child, Sora was strong enough to easily lift entire mountain ranges, split open tectonic plates of various shapes and sizes, destroy an entire Moon, and even split an entire planet in half all with his bare hands. In terms of speed, Sora has always been at least faster than lightning itself. By the time of his adulthood, Sora has reached enormous faster-than-light speeds that allows him to move so fast that he could transcend the time barrier and perhaps move through time and space itself. Alongside this immense speed, Sora also possess incredible senses. Having no need for any type of eyewear at all, and being able to see off a single planet all across the cosmos into another galaxy onto a single planet within a single solar system in said galaxy. His heightened perception allows him to perceive high-speed objects as moving in "slow motion" and allowing him to easily dodge or counter them. He can pick up on the smallest muscle twitches or changes in demeanor, being able to predict an opponent's next attack in order to counter it. When it comes to hearing, he can hear across vast distances, being able to focus his hearing onto small locations on other planets in galaxies lightyears away. As well as hear the slightest of noises and sounds, that most ears could normally not pick up. He can hear the sound of heartbeats, the quietest breaths, and even hear the movements of the muscles expanding and contracting within someone's body. In terms of smell, this where Sora shines, as Sora is capable of smelling things such amniotic fluid and pheremones. He can utilize his sense of smell to fight in complete darkness alone, and can even track specific indviduals with various different scents across galactic distances using only his sense of smell. This sense is so advanced, that he can trace back the faintest of scents from the very distant past aslong as a small part of the original location remains. Capable of tracking any and every single being to every past through that location regardless of when they have passed through it, proving that his sense of smell is phenomenal. With his sense of touch, Sora can detect the smallest vibrations in both the land and air around him. Being able to sense when and where an opponent is going to attack him from, as well as being able to sense the heat emitted from energy-based sneak attacks even if they're rendered unsenseable by any means. While taste is not used in combat, it proves very useful in increasing the flavor of all foods that Sora eats and further improves his naturally ravenous appetite. Sora has trained his body in the harshest and most deadly locations across the Universe for over 12 years. Facing ridiculously hot temeperatures, indescribably low temperatures, gargantuan amounts of gravity, and even environments completely deprived of all oxygen and replaced with numerous different types of gaseous poisons, diseases, and toxins that his body has learned how to create anti-bodies to combat. This has all improved Sora's durability, endurance, and stamina to ginormous levels that makes it hard to even pierce his skin due to it's toughness. Overall, Sora's physical abilities are great enough to the point that mere clash between himself and his mother in their empowered forms was enough to destroy the entire Universe in only a single blow. But due to their mastery over ki control, they were able to evenly match each other's blows to cancel them out as well as enter a different dimension of space so that the current would remain unaffected. Allowing them to fight within an entirely different plane without needing to hold back, proving that Sora is among one of the most powerful beings in the entire known Universe. Fighting Style Enbu Sora is a master of Enbu, also known as "Monkey Martial Arts", an ancient and legendary fighting style dates all the way back to the early stages of the Saiyan's race evoluntionary days. It is a martial art that teaches one how to utilize and draw out the power from every single cell within the body and use them in perfect unison to the fullest extent. If even a single cell is out of balance, the rest of the cells will fall apart and Enbu will become unusuable. Due to this, this martial art takes up a mammoth's worth amount of concentration, focus, and discipline. The fighting style was long forgotten millienia ago, but after Hikari Minato, Sora's grandfather, become the God of Saiyans. He rediscovered the martial arts style and passed it on to his daughter, Nami Minato, who Sora had learned it from after racing off against his own mother due to his natural intuitive learning and Saiyan physiology. Once Sora discovered Enbu, and began training in it's use on his own, he realized that if his cells work in full unison that they can ward off nearly any harmful opposing force on his body. Able to completely negate the force of gravity as it simply "sieves through" his body as his cells ward it off. Especially in cases of possible death, Sora's cells will unconsciously work together with one single goal in mind; survival. This means that Sora's body will act involuntarily without any conscious thought to protect him and save itself in any way that it possibly can whilst all 60 trillion cells are working together into perfect unison. Aside from that, since Sora has mastered it. He can utilize it any time he wants, and once it is activated, Sora's body is in a cellular level of unison. Being able to focus his entire body into performing specific task at levels deemed impossible beforehand, being able to ward off things that would normally kill Sora. While drastically amplifying Sora's strength, speed, durability, and perception. Secret Technique As a master of Enbu, Sora is able to peform "Secret Techniques" which aren't actually much different from his normal techniques. Aside from the fact that all of his 60 trillion cells work together in complete unison with each of them focusing their individual energy into one specific technique. Allowing tremendous amounts of energy to be released and amplifying Sora's techniques to entirely new levels. When this is done, Sora will say "Enbu: Technique Name" when using Enbu to perform a technique. Ki Usage and Prowess As a pure-blooded Saiyan, and the grandson of Hikari Minato, Sora was born with a naturally strong affinity for ki. Over the years he has honed and mastered it's use to such an extent that he is capable of doing what was never thought of or deemed flat-out impossible. Sora utilizes devilish ki, the natural opposite of godly ki. A form of ki used by Saiyan Devils, which grants them all of the benefits that godly ki does and more. He has the ability to sense and draw out one's negative emotions, to take control of them, and transform it into a virus that will continously spread. As well as the ability to completely absorb or nullify other energy attacks. With his most powerful ability being able to manipulate the concept of fear to "scare away" incoming attacks and force them away from himself and even use it to paralyze his foes. In terms of overall ki manipulation; Sora is capable of focusing, condensing, and compressing vast volumes of ki into the most miniscule spaces in order to significantly improve their power by leaving not even a single weakspot or imbalance of energy within a technique. Preventing it from being easily countered or nullified by any type of ordinary means. The shape of his techniques can be manipulated at will and formed into anything that Sora desires, seemingly able to create anything that he can imagine with only his own energy. Sora can manipulate the temperature and state of his own ki, capable of vastly decreasing or increasing it's temperature to "freeze" the ki and reduce it to nothing more than icy particles. Or by causing it to explode into an immensely fiery explosion. By concentrating a specific amount of energy into a single technique and increasing it's overall density and mass, the techniques can obtain their own gravitational fields that will pull opponents into them while they're attacked. With the gravitational field becoming even stronger the larger the technique becomes, however, this leaves the weakness of the energy being dispersed over a large area and thus leaves potential weakspots that can be exploited. With his mastery over ki, Sora is able to saturate entire environments with his energy to affect and manipulate the planet's geomagnetic, electromagnetic, and any other type of field to create spontaneous explosions anywhere he wants nigh-instantaneously. Most impressively, Sora possesses abstract mastery over the kiai technique. With it, Sora has the ability to deflect, reflect, distort, or completely nullify incoming attacks. Able to create entire invisible clones made using the kiai to attack his opponents with a seemingly invisible force. While ki sense would be the natural counter to this, that can be countered as well. Due to his mastery over energy output, focus, condensation, and concentration. Sora is able to prevent his energy from being sensed as all of the energy that his body emits is entirely kept in place. Devil Techniques As a Saiyan Devil, Sora primarily utilizes what is known as "Devilish Ki" the natural opposite to "Godly Ki" which is used by Super Saiyan Gods and beyond. Devilish ki is technically just as powerful as godly ki, but it offers the user more special abilities in exchange for being pure evil rather than being pure good. When devilish ki comes into contact with godly ki, they both react violently to each other and create enormous explosions on a catastrophic scale. Aside from the raw power boost, ability to absorb and devour other forms of ki, and ascension to divinity that Sora obtains, he is able to use distinct techniques that no one else except for him can use. These techniques are: *'Negative Emotions Sensing' - Sora utilizes his ability to sense negative emotions to manipulate them and amplify them significantly. In turn, the individual this is used on receives a tremendous boost in raw power and becomes corrupted, filled with nothing more than raw anger, hate, fury, and rage with a strong desire to attack anyone in sight and spread their corruption. If the corruption is somehow extracted from the individual, their body will shut down and die as a side-effect of losing it. The only way to avoid this happening is if the individual is not fully corrupted and manages to resist the corruption before they're completely overtaken by it's nigh-irresistible grasp. Once a person dies, all of their negative emotions flow into Sora and strengthen him considerably. *'Hell's Descent' - Sora utilizes his strong connection to evil and dark forces to emit a beam of energy from his own body that rips open a portal to Hell and releases all of it's denizens into the living realm. All of the denizens are immediately corrupted with their power being boosted tremendously. *'Fear Factor' - Sora utilizes his abstract and conceptual control over the concept of "fear" itself to "scare away" or "frighten" incoming enemy attacks into submission. Causing the attacks to completely avoid him or detonate themselves long before they reach him. This ability can also be used on individuals, to paralyze them or make them run away in fear. Transmute! Sora has mastered the transmute technique, which he learned from his grandfather, who learned it from Kuzon. With it, Sora is able to completely change the properties of external enemy attacks by infusing it with his own energy. Transmuting the properties of the raw energy into that anything he desires, even into seemingly ordinary sold objects such as wood or metal. That contain all of the power of the attack within, that can be further enhanced by Sora infusing more of his own energy into it. Weapon Creation Sora has the ability to manifest special red glowing disc-like structures made out of devilish ki. Once manifested, they can be manipulated and transformed into numerous different makeshift weapons and tools in an instant. If destroyed, they will shatter like glass and simply reform. Allowing them to be reused over and over again without needing to utilize any more ki to recreate them. Their power, potency, density, sharpness, and other characterisitics can all be manipulated at will to increase their lethality. Dark Nebula Sora infuses his own breath with his devilish ki and transforms it's properties into that of a nebula, and exhales releasing a gargantuan cloud of cosmic debris that corrupts and devours anything it touches. Once an individual is fully corrupted, it no longer harms them. But strengthens them, and the nebula continues to spread and cause even more damage. If the individual remains uncorrupted, the nebula will rapidly eat away at them and weaken them until there is nothing left. Solar Seeker Sora creates a small solar system-like ring of tiny sun-like energy spheres made with devilish ki in the palm of his hand. A single sphere possess enough power to obliterate multiple galaxies in an instant upon detonation. All of the explosive power is completely concentrated onto the target's body, hitting them with the full force of the explosion with no escape as all of it's force is condensed onto them until they're completely pulverized. The spheres seek out any targets Sora chooses and continues to follow them no matter what until they're hit. A sphere can implode in own itself to transform into a supernova and then a black hole. Death Star Sora creates a black star-like sphere of devilish ki in his hand, it crackles with immense ferocity and emits an ominous aura. The star specifically targets the opponent's life force, and immediately kills anything it touches while vaporizing the target's body on a molecular level. Atomic Annihilator Sora's ultimate technique, Sora's body glows brightly with a dark blood red aura as he surrounds himself in several rings of devilish ki, with his body being the center. Taking on the appearance of an atom, the multiple rings protect him from any incoming attack and can be launched at enemies with incredible speed. Once they're hit, they're completely eradicated on a subatomic level due to the gargantuan level of power that the attack posseses. Transformations As a Saiyan, Sora has access to a large amount of transformations. Each transformation enhances Sora's abilities and already immense combat prowess. Great Ape As a Saiyan, Sora was born with a moneky-like tail that allows him to transform into a a gigantic Great Ape after looking at the Moon or after absorbing blutz waves that exceed 17 million zenos. In this form, Sora's power level is multiplied tenfold and he becomes a mindless rampaging beast. Super Saiyan As one of the most powerful Saiyans to ever exist, Sora has unlocked and fully mastered the original Super Saiyan transformation. At only the mere age of 4 years old, Sora was able to spontaneously achieve this form during training one day with his mother. He was capable of using the form naturally without any drawbacks, as if it was his base form. As he hadn't even noticed that he had transformed the first time he did it. Signifying that he had become a Full-Power Super Saiyan. This transformation mutliplies Sora's power level by fifty times it's base amount. Super Saiyan 2 Sora unlocked the Super Saiyan 2 transformation after witnessing the death of his grandfather, Hikari Minato, at the age of 14. He was capable of nearly killing Nikad J. Michael (albeit severely weakened) out of his anger, as he partially blamed his grandfather's death on Nikad. Sora would later go on to train in this form to further master it's power and ability. This transformation multiplies Sora's power level by one hundred times it's base amount, and is twice as strong as his Super Saiyan transformation. Super Saiyan 3 Sora unlocked the Super Saiyan 3 transformation during his 12-year long training journey in space. Sora has learned how to master this form, and it multiplies his power level by four hundred times it's base amount, and it is four times as strong as his Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Super Saiyan 3 is the most powerful transformation in the regular line of Super Saiyan transformations. Golden Great Ape Upon achieving the initial Super Saiyan form, whenever Sora meets the same criteria that allows him to become a Great Ape. He would transform into a Golden Great Ape instead, which causes him to exhibit the same traits that the initial form does. However, he is significantly more powerful with a massive enhancement of four thousand times his base power level. But due to his beastial nature, he is unable of controlling it. But if he manages to do so, he will transform into a Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 Sora unlocked this form during his 12-year long training journey in space. The Super Saiyan 4 transformation is the final and most powerful of the original Super Saiyan forms, multiplying Sora's power level by exactly four thousand times it's base amount. Being eighty times stronger than Super Saiyan 1, fourty times stronger than Super Saiyan 2, and ten times stronger than Super Saiyan 3. Saiyan Devil Due to the events that transpired during The Jashin Saga, Sora was imbued with devilish ki and was able to unlock the Super Saiyan Devil transformation. The Super Saiyan Devil transformation is the polar opposite and counterpart of the Super Saiyan God transformation. While the God transformation represents good and positive energy, the Devil transformation represents evil and negative energy. Since Sora has obtained complete control over the Super Saiyan Devil transformation, it has become infused directly into his base form. Transforming him into what is known as a "Saiyan Devil" the equivalent of the "Saiyan beyond God" state. In this state, Sora is passively as powerful as he was in the initial Super Saiyan Devil transformation. The amount of power that he has in this state is unknown, but it is enormous and tremendously surpasses all of his other forms in terms of absolutely everything. Super Saiyan Devil TBA Super Saiyan Devil 4 TBA Normal Battles *Sora Minato Vs. Kuzynthia. Winner: Neither Special Battles/Tournament Battles *TBA Saga/Arc Battles The Herulean War *Sora Minato (SSJ2) Vs. (Weakened). Winner: Sora Minato The Jashin Saga *Sora Minato (SSJD) Vs. Kuzon Jr., Kuzey, and Kuzynthia. Winner: None *Sora Minato (SSJD) Vs. Nami Minato (SSJGSSJ). Winner: Nami Minato The Great Universal Revolution *Sora Minato (SSJD4) Vs. Nami Minato (SSJGSSJ3). Winner: Sora Minato *Sora Minato (SD) Vs. Kuzynthia. Winner: Sora Minato *Sora Minato (SD) Vs. Domon. Winner: Neither *Sora Minato (SSJD) Vs. Mars and Domon. Winner: Neither *Sora Minato (SSJD4), Mars, Domon, and Ulysses Vs. Everin. Winner: Neither *Sora Minato and the GUAOF vs. TUS. Winner: Sora Minato and the GUAOF (Battle at Ton-Hok) *Sora Minato and the GUAOF vs. TUS. Winner: Sora Minato and the GUAOF (Military Junta of Sassiuex) List of Zenkais * Sora received a countless amount of Zenkais during his excruciating twelve-year long training regiment across the Universe. List of Deaths *TBA Trivia *Sora Minato's name means "Solar Harbor", a reference to his father, grandfather, and great grandfather's names that all relate to heat, light, fire, or the sun in someway. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles